Girl meets the 90's
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: Riley and Maya go back in time to the 90's but how did they get there? Will they be able to return home?
1. How it all began

Riley's POV:

Friday November 21, 2014 6:13 A.M.

It felt like any average normal day, well from the looks of it anyways. Little did I know that it was going to be anything but normal, I kinda wish that I would've known what was gonna happen so I could've at least prepared myself for it. I'm still not sure how it happened either but I'm sure I will find out anyways, it all started this morning when I woke up. I woke up to a cloudy sky, it looked like a thunderstorm was coming our way but I tried to ignore it. I headed towards the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and fix my hair. I wasn't allowed to wear makeup yet cause my parents told me I was still to young but I felt like it was the only way I would ever be able to get Lucas's attention. Since it looked like rain I just pulled my hair into a ponytail. I headed back to my room so I could change into my clothes. I threw on some floral leggings and an oversized pink fuzzy sweater, along with my black rain boots. I grabbed my phone from my dresser and headed towards the kitchen. I could smell my mom cooking pancakes- I loved it when she made pancakes- anyways when I came into the kitchen my mom was already setting down my plate. " hello riley!" Auggie said as I sat down, " hey" I said back kind of quietly. " is something wrong riley?" My dad asked in a worried tone. " it's nothing probably just the weather making me feel gloomy...". I couldn't dare tell my dad why I was actually sad. Remember when I said that I wanted to get Lucas's attention? Well I've been trying that for months now and he still just sees me as a "friend" I want him to see me as more than a friend but I think the only way I can do that is if I start wearing makeup. You could already see zits starting to appear on my face and I know that zits will not help me with my Lucas issue. A few minutes later maya came in through the door. " hola amigas, amigos". " we have a door bell maya" my mom commented. You know I do what I want. She said walking through the door. Ready to go riley? It's 7:00! Yea I'm ready I said. Bye mom, bye dad love you! I said walking out the door. As we walked to the train I asked maya a question. Do you have any makeup? Maya looked at me surprised. Yea a little in my bag why? I want to use some so that I can get Lucas attention and he will ask me out on a date! I never thought I'd see the day riley Matthews breaking one of her parents rules. Its true I've never actually broken any rules before but I'm 13 years old and I feel like I'm ready to wear makeup regardless want my parents say. As we hopped off the train and we walked into the school maya and I headed towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and told me to sit while she applied the makeup. 10 minutes passed and she was finally finished. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had rosy pink cheeks, long perfect eyelashes, black eyeliner, and pink shimmery lip gloss. I looked PERFECT! The first bell rang and we made our way to our first class, my dads class... I was hoping he wouldn't notice the makeup on my face. We sat down in our desks and I gave Lucas a quick look before class began. He gave me a smile and it made me feel warm inside. My dad wrote the words time travel on the board, then he Turned around to start teaching. Time travel is something that some people believe and something some people don't believe. Humans believe that time travel is a way we can learn about the past. My dad suddenly stopped talking and stared at me. I had a feeling that he noticed the makeup. Riley can I see you outside for a second and class start reading pages 22-25. I got up from my desk so embarrassed and I followed my dad outside the classroom. What's that on your face?! He said angrily. Uhhhhh... It's makeup. Riley you know that you aren't allowed to wear any makeup! He said almost screaming. I was scared that people from class could hear. Dad it's not that big of a- he cut me off and continued to yell at me. You disobeyed me and your mother! I thought you had more sense than this. I turned my head and I could see people staring at me and my dad. Dad do we have to do this here? People can hear you! I don't care if they can here me I'm your father and you aren't allowed to wear makeup! I could feel the anger build up inside me. Why are you being so mean to me! You are the worst dad ever! I couldn't believe what I just said. That's it Riley, you are grounded and we will discuss your punishment at home now get back into my class! I stomped back inside and slumped down into my desk my dad told us to continue reading the pages. As I pulled out my book I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my desk. I didn't care if anyone saw me or talked about me at this point. I told maya that she wasn't going to be able to come home with me today and I think she already knew why. The whole day I secretly cried hoping no one saw me. when I came to the subway station the train had already left so i had to walk home in the rain, by myself. It was 4:12 when I finally made it home. My hair and clothes were sopping wet and the black eyeliner and mascara had ran all down my face. I opened the apartment door and saw both of my parents waiting for me in the kitchen. Riley come here my mom said in a stern tone. I walked over to them and they told me to sit. Your father and I have been discussing your punishment and we have decided that your not allowed to see maya for a 3weeks and your phone will be taken away. That's not fair I shouted! Life isn't fair Riley my dad yelled back. I was really mad at him. Why have you been so mean to me today I've done absolutely nothing to you! I... I... I HATE YOU! I know you don't mean that he said. I do mean that and I wore the makeup so I could be pretty ok! But Riley your already beautiful. Then why haven't you ever told me that before huh? I screamed walking away. Riley come back here my dad said trying to grab my hand. Don't touch me! Don't talk to me don't even look at me. Both of you have no idea what it's like to be a teenager. Just get away from me! I ran to my room slamming the door behind me. I slumped down against the wall and started to cry. I had never talked to my parents like that before especially my dad. My mom started knocking on my door. Riley sweetie please open the door you can talk to me. I didn't answer her, that's when I saw maya at my window with a wet umbrella. Hey riles come with me. She said motioning me towards the window. So I grabbed my bookbag and climbed out the window with maya.


	2. Things start to get ugly

Maya's POV:

Friday November 21, 2014 5:33 P.M.

When Riley came back into the class room I could see the hurt in her eyes as well as Mr. Matthews. I could see Riley quietly crying into her book so I figured that her dad probably found out about the makeup. When the bell rang Riley was the first one to leave as I was walking out I could have sworn I saw a tear rolling down Mr. Matthews cheek. I've never, ever seen him cry before so whatever Riley had said to him must have really hurt his feelings. The rest of the school day Riley pretty much ignored me and cried. It wasn't like her to cry in public with all these people around. When the final bell rang Riley walked up to me. Hey maya... I don't think today is a good day to come over to my house so I'm just gonna walk home alone if that's ok. I wasn't really surprised that Riley had said this considering the way she had been acting all day. So I just decided to go along with it. It's cool not a big deal riles. JeI said. See you later k? Text me. I said as I was walking out the school doors. It was poring down rain an luckily I had an umbrella. I ran all the way to the subway station and hopped on the train just as it was leaving. I actually was really upset that I was going home. I haven't told riley but my mom left for Texas almost 3 months ago without me. About a year ago she met some guy on an online chat room and has been talking with him ever since. So 4 months ago he proposed to her and she accepted. I **was**actually looking forward to have a real father in my life. I mean Mr. Matthews treats me like his own daughter but I want a real father that will be with me all the time. When my moms fiancé-Rick- found out that she had a kid he was going to call off the engagement. But since my mom wanted a husband so bad she agreed to leave for Texas without me so that they could be married. My mom told me that I could stay here by myself and gammy will stop by every once in a while to check up on me. She also told me that I could just get the matthews to feed me and stuff if I wanted something that actually tasted good. with that she left and I only hear from her sometimes. She says that she doesn't know when she's coming back and that it could be a while. So everyday I go home to an empty apartment all day every day. So for the last 3 months I've just been going home with Riley but today I wouldn't be. When the train came to my stop I walked to my apartment building which was no where near as nice as Riley's. Mine didn't even have an elevator so I had to walk 2 flights of stairs to get to my apartment. When I finally made it there I unlocked the front door and walked inside. I plopped my bag onto the floor and sat in the living room all alone and just cried. I know that you think I maya hart is a strong, tuff, rebellious girl but in reality I'm just a girl whose broken inside. I haven't cried I a while but since I'm here alone by myself, I decided to let it all out. After a little while I got up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve and went to the kitchen to try and find something to eat. The only thing I could find that I could actually stomach down was a granola bar from the cabinet. I threw it on the table and went to the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi. While I was eating I texted Riley. A few minutes passed and she still never responded. I decided to just brush it off. I looked at the clock and it said it was 3:54 I decided since there was nothing else to do I would just take a nap. When I woke up I read my phone and I noticed that Riley had never answered me. So I grabbed my bag, coat, and umbrella and I headed towards Riley's apartment. I decided to go up the fire escape this time assuming she would be in her room. Well I was right when I finally got up there I saw Riley siting I front of her door quietly sobbing. I could here her mom knocking on the door. When Riley didn't respond to her mom I asked if she would come with me. She nodded and got up from her spot on the floor and grabbed her jacket and bookbag and she followed me out the window. When we made our way down the fire escape I opened my umbrella and Riley and I started walking and talking. She told me all about what happened with her parents and that's why she was crying. Maya it looks like you've been crying too, did something happen between you and your mom? I wasn't gonna tell Riley the truth about my mom and the whole situation so I just lied and said that my eyes had been watering because I was tired. Thankfully she just believed me. As we started to talk more the wind and rain got really heavy and thunder and lightning filled the sky. The wind was so strong that it blew my umbrella away. I could tell Riley was starting to get scared but I acted pretty calm through the whole thing. The thunder and lighting were getting stronger and then the lighting came out of the sky and was inches from hitting Riley and I. I pushed Riley out of the way causing both of us to tumble down a hill. I could see blood coming from my arm but I fought through it. I dragged both of us into an abandoned warehouse. I fell backwards and my eyes were getting heavy. After that my vision started to get blurry and then I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 about Maya. I thought that it was important that i tell why Maya came to pick up Riley. What do you think about her mom leaving? Chapter 3 will be shorter than the first 2 chapters just because of who it's told by. Remember to please review! <strong>


	3. A little comfort is all you need

Cory's POV:

Friday November 21, 2014 4:33 P.M.

I had never seen Riley act like this. I mean she's always been a good girl. She's always obeyed the rules. So now I wonder what's gotten into her. Is it maya? That Lucas kid? I wasn't sure but I was really upset. Cory? Honey are you still in the kitchen? Yea I replied to Topanga. I just knew that Topanga would talk to Riley and everything would be alright, but that wasn't the case this time. Honey I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't, she locked the door and won't answer to anything Topanga said. I just frowned and slumped down into the my chair. I felt my cheeks burning and I felt the tears streaming down my face. I never cried, it was just something I didn't do. Topanga put her hands on my shoulders and whispered into my ear. Just give her some time and space ok? She just needs to cool off, she'll come around I promise. Topanga's voice helped calm me down and I stopped crying. She came and sat on my lap putting her arm around me. You really think so? I asked her. I know so she said in a calm soothing voice. She ran her hand through my thick curls and gave me sweet kiss on the lips. Don't worry she said just relax and everything will be fine. I kissed her cheek and I closed my eyes trying not to think about the hurtful things that Riley had said to me. I tried to think about what Topanga just told me "_everything will be alright, she'll come around_".

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone so this is chapter 3. I know it's short but it was just a something to show what was happening with cory and Topanga while Riley and Maya snuck out. I'm still deciding if I want to have any more of Cory and maybe Topanga POV in the future while riley and Maya are in the past. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and chapter 4 should be out soon. Also in chapter 4 we are introduced to a new character. <strong>


	4. Girl meets 1995

Riley's POV:

Saturday November 22, 1995 9:23 A.M.

It was all just a big blur. The last thing I remember was rolling down a hill after a lightning bolt almost hit Maya and I. I felt like I couldn't move my body and my head was killing me on top of that. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was laying in a hospital bed. I turned my head and I noticed Maya was laying in the bed next to mine. She was still sleeping. I was wondering how we got here. The room was unfamiliar. Riley? Maya said in a shaky voice. Yea Maya. Where are we? How did we get here. Last thing I remember was dragging you and me into and abandoned warehouse Maya said. I'm not sure either Maya. A few minutes later a young girl with bleach blonde hair came in the room. Oh good you girls are awake. How do you two feel? My arm hurts Maya replied and I said that my whole body hurt. The young girl nodded her head and wrote something down on a notepad. Ok then could you two tell me your names. I'm Riley Matthews and that's Maya Hart I said. Ok then now tell me how old you are 13 Maya and I said in unison.

Ok good now tell me what year it is. That's easy 2014 Maya said. The girl gave her a puzzled look. I think you must've hit your head harder than you thought the girl said with a chuckle. What are you talking about? We both said. What is the year then? I asked concerned. 1995 the girl replied. WHAT?! Maya an I both yelled. And um where are we exactly I asked. The Philadelphia children's hospital. Philadelphia? Uh oh! So I was really confused and scared I kept pinching myself hoping I would wake up in my bedroom but it never happened. This is real.

A little while later the lady left so Maya and I could rest some more. Um Maya how did we get here I asked in a concerned tone. I'm not sure myself Riley she replied. Maybe we're just dreaming she said. No Maya we are not dreaming I've been pinching myself for the past half hour and my arm is starting to go numb. Ok then how did we get here? Maya asked. well... I couldn't really think of anything at the moment but then it clicked. I told my parents that they didn't understand what is was like to be a teenager. Maybe when I said that the it triggered me back in time but what about Maya. Why was she here? Did she get in a fight with her mom too. She told me that she didn't but she could have been lying. I didn't want to say anything yet though cause I wasn't exactly sure. So I just pretend I had no idea how it happened. I'm not sure either I said to her. The you girl came back in with some papers in her hand. Hi girls, I have these papers for you 2 to fill out for the hospital since you don't seem to have any guardians she said. Umm ok I replied. Just whenever you guys are feeling up to it start filling them out. Ok Maya and I said. When she left the room I picked up the papers to see what they said. It asked us what our names were, how old we were, what grade we are in, stuff like that. I decided to go ahead and fill the papers out (for me and Maya). When I got to the end of the papers it asked us what school we go to, one of the choices was John Adams High the school my mom, dad, and uncle shawn went to. When I asked Maya what school to pick she said John Adams. I was a little on the fence about picking that school because of the fact that we could change the past and mess up the future and that scared me a lot, but I did what Maya told me and picked the school. About an hour later the girl came back in and took the papers. She then took Maya and into an x-Ray room to see if we broke anything

It turns out Maya's left arm is broken and I broke my knee. We just had simple white casts, nothing special. Ok girls since you don't have any parents or guardians we are going to have to send you to the nearest orphanage the young girl said. Umm ok Maya and I replied. They hospital gave us some clothes to wear since our clothes from 2014 didn't exist yet. Maya was givin a purple t shirt, jeans, and black converse. I was givin almost the same thing as Maya except my converse were pink and my shirt was pink as well. A little while later a bus came to pick Maya and I up so we could go to the orphanage. I was really nervous and scared about what was going to happen. 15 minutes later the bus came to a stop. It stopped in front of a tall building with a big sign on the front "Philadelphia Children's Orphanage". Maya and I walked out of the bus with a few other kids and entered the big building. It was scary to me at least Maya on the other hand didn't seem as frightened for some reason. When we walked inside we sat in the little waiting area until they told us what to do. A few minutes later the young girl with blond hair that Maya and I met at the hospital walked in. Oh hey girls! It's nice to see you two again she said. Um don't you work at the hospital Maya asked her. Well yes sometimes but this is my main job and by the way you can call me grace I'll be your caretaker until someone adopts you. Wait a minute adopt I thought in my brain. I didn't want to be adopted my anyone. I just wanted to go home and see my real parents and my brother. I was starting to worry that I we would never leave here. And what if Maya change the past we could mess up the future and I could possibly not exist. I was scared really scared

All of these thoughts were roaming around in my head while grace took us to our room. The room was really simple and looked nothing like my room back at home. It had bunk bed, a small dresser, a window, and a door to the bathroom. Nothing special at all and the room was almost as big as my parents bathroom. Ok so you two should probably get some rest since its late and you are starting school tomorrow. Hey why did you guys choose John Adams anyways? She asked Maya and I. Umm... My mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything. Thank god Maya stepped in and answered. Because it seemed like an interesting place to go and I've heard some good things about that school Maya said and it seemed really believable. Ok well that's cool, I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow. Ok night grace Maya and is said in unison. When grace left I started ranting to Maya. Maya what are we going to do, we can not stay here, like what if someone adopts us, the only parents I want to have right now are Cory and Topanga Matthews ok! What if we never return ho- she cut me off. Riles it's going to be ok we will get home, eventually but for right now let's have fun and see what the past is really like ok. Now let's get some rest we don't want to be tired for our first day of school she exclaimed. Ok I said. It was hard dressing with these stupid crutches and leg brace (another reason I wish I was in the future again). I took the bottom bunk and Maya took the top. I turned out the light and layed against the pillow looking up at the ceiling. I wanted to believe that everything would be alright but I just couldn't. I wanted this terrible nightmare to end, but it was almost starting to feel ever lasting. I was sure about one thing, we wouldn't be leaving here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 4. This is the longest chapter so far. I know that the show started in 1993 but I wanted to go ahead and send riley and Maya to John Adams just because they are thirteen. what do you think of grace? Things will start to get interesting for riley and Maya when thy start to attend school. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and chapter 5 should be out soon and remember to review! <strong>


	5. Welcome to John Adams High

Maya's POV:

Monday November 24, 1995 6:07 A.M.

Ok so I know I played it off cool when we were transported back to the 90's but I'm actually really nervous. Today is going to be our first day at John Adams High. I'm scared that Riley might blow our cover and tell everyone that we are from the future. When I woke up I saw Riley hopping pack and forth.

Riles what are you doing I asked her. Oh well when I get nervous I usually pace back and forth but since I can't walk on my leg, I decided to hop back and forth. She said while she was hopping over to her crutches. I jumped down from the top bunk and headed towards the small dresser in our room. I pulled the drawer open and grabbed the clothes that the orphanage provided. They were nothing like our clothes from 2014 and they were really dull and plain. But it didn't really matter anyways because I didn't want Riley and I to stick out. After a few minutes Riley and I were done finishing getting dressed. Riley had a little bit of trouble getting her pants on because of her leg brace but she managed. Riley and I decided to skip breakfast so that we could get to the bus early.

When the bus came I saw a head of curly brown hair in through the window. I figured that it was Mr. Matthews. I decided not to tell Riley because I knew that she would freak out and blow our cover. But as I suspected she messed it up. When we were getting onto the bus she tripped and fell in the isle. When I was trying to help her up a brown curly headed boy was coming our way. Let me help you he said holding out his hand. I looked up and saw it was Mr. Matthews. I'm guessing that Riley didn't see who it was cause she let him help her up. Thank y- when Riley looked up she saw that it was her dad and froze. Sorry, she gets really nervous around new people I said while I was trying to release Riley's grip. It's ok Cory said. I'm Cory by the way he told us. Cool I'm Maya and this is Riley I said to him. We're new to this school I told him. Oh ok, what grade are you guys in he asked us. 8th I replied. Me too! He said going back to his seat. Riley and I followed him and we sat in the seat across from his and Shawn's. this is Shawn my best friend. Cory told us. Riley began to freeze up again. Hey I said to Shawn. You're a total babe he said looking me up and down. In your dreams Hunter. I replied. How do you know my last name Shawn asked me. I was a little stunned by the the question. I forgot that they didn't tell me their last names. So I had to come up with a lie. Your Shawn Hunter everyone knows that you're the biggest player around I said to him. You're not wrong blondie. He said while smirking at me. What's your name by the way? He asked. Maya, Maya Hart. I told him. And what's your friends name? I looked over and saw Riley shivering. Do you want to tell them your name? I asked her. She didn't reply. Her name is Riley Matthews I told them. Matthews? Hey cor that's your last name! Shawn said nudging him. Oh yea. Cory said looking at us. Maybe you two are related Shawn said. Nope! Not related at all! Riley replied. Hey she can talk. Shawn said. Yes I can talk! I just get nervous around new people. Riley said to them quietly. Oh ok, so what happened to you guys? Cory asked us looking at our casts. I couldn't tell Cory about what really happened because that would blow our cover. So I fudged the truth a little. Riley and I were running to get home cause a storm was coming, and we fell down a hill I told them. Oh, I'm sorry. Cory said to us. Yea it's fine. I replied. We all talked (not including Riley) until the bus came to a stop. The building was big and there were people everywhere.

Shawn, Cory and I helped Riley off the bus. We all walked through the double doors. There were people everywhere trying to get to their lockers and classes. Cory and Shawn guided us towards their lockers. Is it always like this I asked them. Yea pretty much. Cory replied as he put books into his locker. A few moments later a lot of hair was coming our way. It was Mrs. Matthews. Her hair was all the way down to her butt and she had bangs. I'd never seen her with bangs before. Hey cor, she said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. I figured that they were already going out by now. Who are your friends she asked them. Oh this is Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. Shawn told her. She has the same last name as you! Topanga said. Do you think that you guys could be related? Topanga asked. No they aren't related. Trust me I said to her. Oh ok then, well where did you guys move from? Topanga asked us. I thought about what I was gonna say for a second then came up with an idea. I didn't want them to know that we lived in an orphanage. We actually have lived in Philadelphia for a while, we just moved over to this part of town. Why? She asked. Well… I've lived with Riley's family for most of my life and her mom got a new job in New York City to be a lawyer. But riley and I didn't want to leave Philadelphia, so we live with Riley's uncle…. LUCAS! Riley blurted out. I can't believe she just said that I thought. Oh that's cool. Topanga replied. The first bell rang and everyone headed to their first class except for Riley and I. we went to Feeny's office instead to get our schedules. When we walked into the office a brunette was sitting at a small desk. How can I help you girls the lady asked us. We're new to this school and we need our schedules. I told her. Ok come with me she said to us. We walked to Feeny's office and sat down. Thank you for bring them. Mr. Feeny said to the girl as she walked out.

What can I do for you two he asked us. We are new to the school and we need our schedules so we know what class we need to go to. I told him. Oh ok let me check my files and see if you two girls are in there, what's your names? He asked us. I'm Maya Hart and this is Riley Matthews. I replied. Matthews? You're not related to Cory Matthews right? He asked us. No I'm not related to him. She said quietly. Ok good Mr. Feeny said as he sat down with two pieces of paper. Ok so here are your schedules he said giving us the paper. Riley and I had most classes together except for math and science. But you take what you can get. Now do you girls have any questions before I send you off to class? He asked us. Yea uh, how do we get to our first class I asked him. Lynda! Will you please show these two girls to their first class? He asked. Sure. The brunette said. Come with me. She said to us as she was motioning us out of the room. Our first class was Mr. Turner. Mr. Matthews always told us that this was Shawn's favorite teacher cause he took him in or something when his father left. I always wondered what it would be like if Mr. Matthews would ever take me in and let me live with him and Auggie and Mrs. Matthews and Riley.

We walked in the door and everyone turned their heads to see who had just entered. Everyone I would like you to meet Riley and Maya. They are new students to the school and I want you to make them feel welcomed. Lynda said to everyone. As Lynda walked out the classroom Riley and I took our seats. Hi I'm Mr. Turner he said coming towards us. You guys any good at English? He asked Riley and I. actually not at all. I said to him while smirking. The whole class started to laugh. I see we have another Hunter in the class. Mr. Turner said folding his arms. Actually my last name is Hart. I said to him. Ok then Hart since you love to make jokes you can make all the jokes you want after school he said to me. It's her first day cut her some slack. Shawn said. Ok then you have detention too Hunter. What did I do? Shawn asked him. Just being yourself is enough. Mr. Turner said to him. The whole class started to laugh at him. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Riley and I had to eat by ourselves since we had no friends yet. When the final bell rang Riley came up to me. How did you get detention the first day? Riley asked me. Hey, it's who I am. I told her. I'll be fine, you just go back to the orphanage and try not to talk to anyone ok. I told her. Ok I won't, trust me. Riley said leaving out the door. I walked back to Turner's classroom and when I got their Shawn was already sitting at a desk. I'm guessing you're here a lot. I said to him. Yep pretty much everyday, except for when Feeny gives me detention then I go to his room. Shawn said smiling at me.

Detention felt never ending. It went on for what felt like hours. Finally Mr. Turner let us go. As I was getting up to leave I tripped, and I fell into Shawn's arms. You ok there he said still holding me. I looked up at him and looked into his blue, grey eyes. Yea I-I'm ok. I said stuttering. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Then something crazy happened. I leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone so i know i haven't updated in a while but it's finally here. it took me a little bit to decide on what i wanted to do but i finally got an idea. i really like this chapter and i hope that you liked it too. remember to review and the next chapter should be out soon. <strong>


	6. Changing the future

Riley's POV:

Monday November 24, 1995 3:35 P.M.

* * *

><p>I was really mad that Maya got detention on her first day here. I knew that it would probably happen eventually but really, her first day she just had to get in trouble! And she said she didn't want us to stick out.<p>

The day for me went ok I guess. I mean I would much rather be at home right now with my real parents and brother. My day actually went better than I had anticipated to, well at least until I went to science class. Science was one of the only the classes Maya didn't have together. As I hobbled into the classroom I saw both of my parents sitting at a table together. "_Great, just great!" _I thought to myself.

"Hi Riley!" they both said in unison as I made my way inside the classroom. "Hey." I said quietly as I made my way to a seat. I found one in the back so that I could avoid them. I couldn't help but stare at them the entire class. They kept looking back at me, which made me really uncomfortable. When class started the teacher mad me come up and introduce myself (just like every other teacher I've had today).

I didn't really pay much attention to what was going in the class until he announced some project that we were doing. To be honest I didn't think much of it until he announced who everyone's partners were. Since there were an odd number of kids in the class there was one group of three. And you'll never guess who was in that group. My dad, mom, and ME! I was terrified, I knew that there was no way I could be in a group with them and not blow me and Maya's secret.

For the last ten minutes of class we were able to talk with our groups. Cory and Topanga came up to me because it was hard for me to walk. We went over who was in charge of things. I was in charge of coming up with an idea for the project (because I just had to open up my big mouth and say I was good at coming up with ideas).

It felt like the longest 10 minutes of my entire life. Finally the bell rang and darted out of the classroom as fast as possible. Since it was the end of the day I would have to wait to tell Maya what happened.

When I made it back to the orphanage I was greeted by Grace. "Hey Riley, how was your first day?" she said. "Oh it was fine I guess." I replied. "Good, where's Maya?" Grace asked me. I didn't want her to think Maya was bad so I fudged the truth a little. "She had to stay after school for something, but she'll be back soon." I told her. "Oh ok then, I'm taking the younger children to park. Would like to join us?" she asked. "No thank you, I'm gonna wait for Maya to get back." I said as I made my way down the hallway.

When I made it to my room I immediately sat down. My knee was killing me from all this walking. I sat my crutches by the chair I was sitting in. I decided that I might as well get to work on the project. I sat there for a while thinking about what we should do. As I was doing this Maya burst through the door. She was breathing heavy and she was sweating like crazy. She slammed the door behind her. "You ok?" I asked her. "Something happened, something that might change the future." She said as she set her bag on the ground. "What did you do!?" I asked her.

"Well when detention ended I tripped and I fell into Shawn's arms." she told me. "And this is going to change the future how?" I asked her. "When I fell into his arms I stared into his eyes and then I… kissed him on the lips." she said. "YOU WHAT!? HOW ON EATH COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY DONE THAT!" I yelled. "I'm not sure how it happened but all I know is that I think I might have feelings for him." she said sitting on the bottom bunk. "There is no way that you could possibly have feelings for him, you kissing him is like me kissing my dad!" I told her.

She exhaled deeply and then replied "I know" before she walked out of the room.

Little did I know she was planning on not coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since i posted a chapter but i was having trouble deciding on what i wanted to do. yes i do realize that this chapter is really short but the next one is going to be extra long so stay tuned. The first draft i had of this deleted so that was another reason i've never updated. tell me what you think is going to happen and please review on what you think of the chapter. since winter break for me starts monday chapters should be coming out more frequently. I'm hoping that i will be able to post at least once a week. Again I'm really sorry about not updating! Until next time talk to you guys later! :) <strong>


	7. Nose bleeds and Mr Feeny's Ghost?

_Maya's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>I ran faster than I've ever ran in my life. I had to get away from Riley. Yea she's right, I shouldn't have kissed Shawn but it was like a magnet was pulling us together. I had to talk to him, but I didn't even know where he'd be. I wish that none of this happened. I just wanna go back to 2014 and forget any of this happened.<p>

I walked around Philadelphia for a while. Then I came across a restaurant called Cubbies. I walked down the staircase and I found Shawn and Cory sitting at a table. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face and then I walked over to Shawn.

"Shawn, we need to talk." I said sternly. "Oh you wanna _"talk"._" Shawn said quoting the word talk and grinning. "No I want to TALK to you!" I said practically yelling. "Ok then sit." He said patting a seat next to him. "Alone." I replied looking at Cory. "Yea we are alone, with Cory." He said. "Cory could you please leave us alone for a few moments." I asked. "Why do I have to leave?" he asked. I got right up into his face. "Leave." I growled. His eyes widened and he ran out of there faster than time he was teaching and had to throw up. He was out sick for almost 2 weeks.

I sat across from Shawn and I stared into his blue/grey eyes. "Look Shawn, the kiss we had earlier can't mean anything, I can't let it mean anything." I said. "But Maya, I felt something, I felt a connection between us!" Shawn said trying to reach for my hand. I pulled it away.

"Shawn you wouldn't understand why this can't happen, so just promise me you'll forget about it." I pleaded. "I'll understand, just tell me." He said. "I CAN'T tell you, you have to believe me when I tell you this." I said becoming annoyed. "Maya I'm not 2; I'll understand why you can't have feelings for me." He said standing up. "Shawn just leave it alone!" I said starting to raise my voice. "Just tell me!" he pleaded. "I TOLD YOU NO!" I screamed pushing him to the ground.

The entire restaurant gasped and stared at me. Shawn held his head and I could see his nose bleeding. "Oh my god." I said backing away from him. I was breathing heavy and the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I ran out of there faster than ever. I couldn't go back, I had to leave. I bet I've really messed up the future now.

I had to leave Riley, as much as I didn't want to, I had to. I frantically ran around the streets of Philadelphia, trying to find a way to get home.

I had been gone for hours; I bet Riley was really worried about me. Finally I found an old building. It seemed like no one had been in it for ages. I had no idea where I was and I knew I was nowhere near the orphanage.

I crept inside the old building and collapsed against a wall. I put my head down into my knees and I began to cry. This was horrible, I just wanted to go home but I couldn't. I fell asleep not really remembering anything that had happened; I was awoken by _Mr. Feeny?!_

I rubbed my eyes and screamed. "Mr. Feeny, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I'm not really Mr. Feeny, I'm a ghost here to show you what's going to happen." He said. I crossed my arms and then I gave him a look. "Yea and I'm gonna marry Huckleberry (referring to Lucas)." I said. "If I wasn't a ghost, could I do this?" he asked before snapping his fingers.

We appeared in front of the Matthews house back in New York. "How did you do that, are we back in the future?!" I asked. "Well yes and no; we're back to the future but not the one you used to live in." he replied. "What do you mean by that?" I asked eyeing him. He took a deep breath in and then he snapped his fingers again.

We appeared in what didn't look like the Matthews living room. It was super messy and really dark. There was barley any furniture and it was depressing. "Why does it look like this?" I asked. "Well, since this is just Topanga's apartment, it's not gonna have a lot of furniture and she doesn't have anyone to clean up for." Mr. Feeny said. "Wait, Topanga's apartment, what about Mr. Matthews, Auggie, and Riley?!" I asked.

"Auggie doesn't exist and Cory and Topanga are divorced. Riley lives with her dad in Philadelphia." He said. My eyes widened and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. "Why are they divorced, what happened?!" I asked.

"Well you decided that you did have feelings for Shawn and you went back to tell him that. You two ended up dating and becoming the new Cory and Topanga. Riley began to become worried so she continued to try and find a way for you two to go back to the future. One night she asked if you were excited to go back and you said you weren't going back because of Shawn. You guys got into a huge argument and Riley stormed out. After that you never saw her again. She was taken back to the future but the alternate one. The reason Cory and Topanga even got married was because of Riley. With Shawn to busy in his own love life with you, he didn't have time to build up their relationship. You guys stayed there for almost 7 years. So when Riley left, things began to become bad. Topanga got a job in New York but Cory refused to go. So they got into a huge argument and they filed for divorce. Few months later Topanga found out she was pregnant with Cory's child. Topanga didn't want Riley so Cory took her in. When she was born, Cory took her and Riley barley ever saw Topanga. You grew up in the 90's with Shawn and Cory. You married Shawn but never had kids. You never went back to the future because you didn't like the life you had there." Mr. Feeny told me.

I was the cause, the cause for all of this! "Wait so that whole story you just told me all happened basically because of me?" I asked. He nodded his head and then folded his arms. "What did I do, I have to fix this there has to be a way!" I replied. Mr. Feeny shrugged. "Sorry Maya but this is the life you chose, so I there's nothing I can do." He replied. "No please there has to be a way!" I cried tears streaming down my face. "Sorry Maya." He said before snapping his fingers. I turned my heard and saw Topanga looking at a picture. It looked like a picture of her and Cory. But before I could get a good look I disappeared with Mr. Feeny.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily and world felt like it was moving in circles. I looked around and realized I was in the building. _"_Thank_ god it was just a dream." _I thought. I had to find Riley and get back to the future as soon as possible. I would never let any of those things happen and I won't.

I picked myself up and I ran to John Adams. By the time I got there it was between classes. I frantically searched for Riley but I couldn't find her. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Maya?" Topanga said. "Topanga, have you seen Riley?" I asked. "Yea she's with Cory, I think he's asking her out." Topanga said looking down at her shoes. "What are you talking about Cory's her da-… I mean your boyfriend." I said nervously laughing. "We broke up last night at a party." Topanga said. My eyes widened. "Wait, where are they?" I asked. "In the cafeteria." Topanga replied. I ran towards the cafeteria to see Cory and Riley talking.

"Ok then, bye." Riley said to Cory before walking over to me. "Maya, where have you been I thought I'd never see you again!" Riley said before trying to hug me. "Yea I fell asleep in an old building and I had this weird dream but it's not important, what's important is that we get back to the future." I said. "Yea, well we don't really know how to do that." She replied. "And we have bigger issues, my mom and dad broke up." Riley replied. "Well I thought they broke up a couple a times what's the big deal?" I asked.

"My dad just asked me out and I don't know how to say no." Riley said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated but better late than never right lol. Anyways I'm going to try and update reguarly even though I currently have like 3 other stories going but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think. Do you think Maya's dream will come true? Well you'll just have to stay tuned. I was thinking of going into some personal problems with the girls and them trying to cope with their problems without adult Cory and Topanga to help them. Tell me if you think I should do that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review! Talk to you guys later :)<strong>


End file.
